The new girl
by mochi-mochi-oishii
Summary: Ino is a transfer student from Japan and went to Hong kong to study. InoxOC. ONESHOT


Hey guys! I'm finally gonna write a Naruto fanfic! It's an InoxOC fanfic and it's dedicated to reign412! I'm so HAPPY! PLEASE REVEIW!** ONESHOT.**

_Shatin College_

_Room 323, form time_

Derek was in a stupor. Actually, the whole of 8H was in a stupor. The sound of Mr. Doherty droning was far…far too boring!

Rachel was doodling in her diary while Itachi looked behind her back. Winnie her played NDS secretly. Jenny was bobbing her head to the music she was listening. Kiba sighed and gave a wink to Winnie. She blushed.

Sai was drawing some weird animals on a scroll and doing jutsus to entertain himself.

'Everybody, since the bulletin is read out, Gladys, please put the notices on the board, anyway, we have a new student! Yamanaka Ino!' Derek snapped out of his 'sleeping' and laid his eyes on the chick.

'Whoa, hot stuff man!' Derek muttered happily to himself. 'I want to kiss her! That should be my first goal…' he thought. He pushed all those pervy thoughts out of his brain then stared at Ino.

She had her platinum blond hair up in a ponytail and a long piece of hair(like a fringe) was hanging down, covering her pale face partially. She had soft, sky blue eyes and she wore heavy eyeliner. Her lips were pale pink which made any guy want to pounce on her.

The Shatin College skort barely covered her knickers and a sweater was pulled over the school blouse.

'I would like somebody to bring her around the school and make her feel welcome here. Some volunteers please?' Derek immediately raised his hand up and the form tutor picked him. 'She will sit next to you for the time being.' Said Mr. Doherty.

The bell rang, signaling that form period was over and all students had to get to their classes snappy. Ino followed Derek shyly out of the classroom. 'Do you know what class you are in?' Derek croaked out, finally breaking the awkward silence. 'um…my timetable says 8.4… Ahhhh!!!!!!' she screamed! '

'What's wrong?' shouted Derek. He looked behind her. Marco, everybody's nemesis was feeling Ino's cock! 'GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERVE!' roared Derek, pushing Marco away from the blond girl.

'Come on,' he said, smiling evilly so all his gums showed, 'I was just getting started!

'

Derek glared at the pimply freak behind them and he punched him away. Marco fell down and coughed. 'Come on! Ino! RUN BEFORE HE MASTERBATES YOU AGAIN!' Derek shouted as they both sprinted away.

'Kiba?' Winnie whispered, 'I think Derek is falling for Ino! They look so cute together, don't they?'

The tall boy with brown hair grinned then gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'We better go to English otherwise stupid Mr. Barton will give us detention!' The couple ran to the classroom.

_After class, morning break_

'Thanks…Derek. Thanks from saving me from that ugly pimple head! I really appreciate it!' squealed Ino, hugging the black haired boy. Derek blushed.

Just as Ino was about to pull herself off Derek, Winnie, Kiba, Stephanie, Neji, Jenny, Naruto, Michelle, Rachel and Itachi came around the corner and saw Derek and Ino together.

'Whoa!' Kiba said, 'You just met her today dude and you guys are on top of each other. I know she's cute but go easy on her, Derek!' Everybody collapsed in giggles

Ino crossed her arms over her chest then said, 'We are just friends, not anything like Rachel and Itachi!' she glanced at those two who were now blushing and too shy to look at each other in the eye.

'Anyway,' Rachel quickly said, trying to change the subject, 'Lets have a snack, it's almost the end of school, remember, its half day! One more period then Chinese new year holiday!'

Everybody agreed and bought some snacks from chartwells cafeteria. 'Derek,' Ino said softly, 'You're broke! Your octopus almost has no money…I'll pay!' The boy blushed then mustered his courage as the blond beauty paid for his Doritos.

'I-Ino!' Derek cried, grabbing her wrist. 'What?' She said curtly, 'I already said I'll pay. I don't like guys who resist!'

He sighed then blurted out, 'Would you like to take some sticky pics with me?' Derek tried to look cute but then Ino said with her hands on her hips, 'It's a date right?'

'Right!' Derek said, his heart sinking into his stomach. He did not want to tell Ino that it was a date after all…it was too troublesome to hold her hand…but deep inside his heart, he wanted that to happen.

He shut his eyes and steadied his heart for rejection. Ino giggled then placed a finger onto his lips. 'Don't worry, I'm coming with you!'

_After School_

'Oh Derek! I love sticky pics!' yelled Ino as they posed for another round. The background was hearts and they were in a heart. Derek felt himself growing pink.

'Ino?' Derek asked. 'Are you all right?' he stared at the girl whose eyes were closed. She was inching closer and closer. He could feel her hot breath against his neck. Her lips were pursed; it was so tempting, so sweet. Ino was much too close…

CLICK! The pair broke apart and saw that the camera had taken a picture of them kissing! Ino was panting, her cheeks red. Derek smiled and they hugged. The barrier between them broke. They were together. Derek's goal was accomplished.

Please R&R or I'll be sad .


End file.
